1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention at least relate to a method, medium, and system retrieving a media file associated with a partial keyword, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system retrieving a media file based on an extracted partial keyword when a query is received from a user, the media file may be retrieved by identifying the partial keyword associated with the query, e.g., through speech recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a huge number of music files can be stored on media devices as the capacities of such media devices have similarly greatly increased. On the other hand, with so many files, many users have difficulty in retrieving a particular saved music file since they are not able to remember the exact name of the saved music files.
Further, as more and more service companies have become involved in providing music content, a corresponding multimedia industry has developed. Users are also able to generate their own media files, such as through music files and the like. Accordingly, there are various types of methods, standards, and programs for embodying, titling, and storing such music information, and therefore a method capable of processing the various types of music files is required. Also, since the input/user interface of conventional media devices are so limited that a user has difficulty with inputting and maintaining the content of the media devices.
As an example, in a conventional media device, using a conventional technique, when a user vocalizes the query, “Hi, Girl,” in an attempt to retrieve a saved music file “Hey, Girl”, the user is not able to retrieve the saved music file “Hey Girl” since the term “Hi” is not matched with the “Hey Girl” saved music file name. Similarly, when the user vocalizes the query “Essay Love” to retrieve a saved music file “Essay of Love”, the saved music file can not be retrieved since the term “of” is not included in the user's vocalization, which does not exactly match the saved music file name.
In one attempt to help, as discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-0064306, when a user vocalizes a query, the query is transformed to a text query, and there is an attempt to match the transformed text query with a property of the available music files. However, this technique does not solve the aforementioned problems. Additionally, there may also be a problem with the efficiency of a module which performs the speech recognition, e.g., by attempting to recognize a phoneme of the speech and transforming the decoded speech into a text query. Also, with respect to a partial keyword, vocabularies that a user may use are so limited that the user would have to use only semantic queries, and consequently, a lexical restriction is required.